Bulk feeders are widely used to dispense controlled amounts of particulate products. In a typical food packaging application, a predetermined amount of product is dispensed into a bulk feeder above a closed gate. An open container, such as a pouch, is positioned under the bulk feeder, the gate is opened and the product falls into the container. The gate is re-closed so that the feeder can be reloaded with product, the filled container is moved for further processing, and the process repeats itself. While existing bulk feeders are quite useful, further improvements are possible.